1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine shoe for the support of objects, such as apparatuses and machines, with a movable metallic spindle secured to a base consisting of a bottom made of polymer material, such as a rubber product, with a metallic upper part. The invention moreover relates to method of supporting objects, such as apparatuses and machines.
2. The Prior Art
Danish Utility Model DK 93 00256 discloses a machine shoe with a concealed attachment of the spindle, which is mounted on the object to be supported, in the lower base of the machine shoe.
In many applications where machine shoes are used, there are great requirements with respect to hygiene. This applied to, e.g., the food and hospital sectors.
The concealed attachment of the spindle and base part of the machine shoe is therefore of great importance to the hygiene, as the completely closed bottom prevents impurities and bacteria from penetrating up into the machine shoe from, e.g., a floor or tile level on which the machine shoe is placed.
The machine shoe as described in the Danish utility model, however, has the drawback that the spindle is secured to the base of the machine shoe in a manner which just permits a very small movement of the spindle relative to the lower part of the support. This means that requirements must be made with respect to the face on which the machine shoe is placed, as it must be almost plane and parallel with the bottom face of the machine shoe in order for the machine shoe to support with the entire bottom face.
Machine shoes are known where the spindle part can be moved better relative to the lower part of the machine shoe. One type of these is characterized in that the spindle stands on the lower part of the machine shoe without being secured to the bottom part. This, however, creates problems in situations where the object supported by the machine shoe is to be moved, since, in that case, the machine shoe parts fall apart. In other types, the spindle in a lower ball head is secured to the lower part of the machine shoe, but it is problematic for both types that impurities may accumulate in the joints of the machine shoe.
In other known machine shoe types, the spindle may also be moved relative to the lower part of the machine shoe, while the spindle is secured to the base of the machine shoe. These machine shoe types are characterized in that the spindle is secured to the base of the machine shoe by assembly through an opening in the bottom of the machine shoe, frequently by screwing a nut on the lower end of the spindle. These structures, however, have the drawback that, e.g., impurities and bacteria may accumulate in the hole in the bottom of the machine shoe, which per se constitutes a hygiene problem. Further, certain structures involve the risk that impurities and bacteria from the opening in the bottom of the machine shoe can penetrate up through the machine shoe and from there to the object which is to be supported.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to improve the known machine shoe structure of the type where the spindle may be moved relative to the base, and so that accumulation of impurities is eliminated.